Worth Fighting For
by Rogue XIII
Summary: Felicia finds a darkstalker that may be only hope for humans and Darkstalkers…but will he use his power for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers… I really wish I did.**

**Ok this story I thought of making for a long time. Just because it all comes together just to well. **

Deep in a alter wear many vampire clans once lived. There lays a half decayed corps that's been stabbed thru his chest with an odd looking sword.

"…How long have I been here?… It feels like millennia…Kain…Do I not have the power to change my destiny?…Is it possible for anyone any being to change there destiny…"

Just outside the alter' a young neko-jin tries her best to fight off a swarm of soul bees.

"Out of all times to go sightseeing' reyao" the young neko-jin jumps in the air bashing the soul bees to the ground. Now she has the advantage. She runs over to a soul bee that just started to get back in the air and slides under it grabbing its leg and slamming it face forward back in to the ground. "reyao'If I just keep doing that I should be out of this mess in no time".

The neko-jin jumps back up in air. The soul bees play it smart this time. One blocks her kick and delivers one of it's own. The neko-jin goes smashing thru the ground and lands in a small room. She gets back on her feet quickly and views her surroundings only to have her eyes come upon a weird creature that seems to have human characteristics.

Its hair was black and comb to the sides' covered half his face.

It has a big scarf that covers his nose and ends at the chest.

It has three talons for fingers. It had no gut' you could actually see the spine and finely it had blue skin.

"What was that sound?…wear I'm I ?…"

Before neko-jin had time to inspect the body. The soul bees just start swarming in the room. One of the soul bees knocks the sword out of the body.

Its eyes slowly start to open.

"What are these things?…"

The creature slowly gets up. One soul bee sees this and charges at the being slamming it in the air and in to a wall. Suddenly before they new what hit them every soul bee starts getting slammed in to the walls. After that every soul bee burst out of there.

The neko-jin slowly walks over to the blue corps. She move her hand for it's face.

"Don't touch me"

The Neko-jin frightfully jumps back landing on all fours.

"Did…did you do all that?" She asks. "…Yes" The neko-jin goes back to the corps

"What are you"

"A cursed soul…Wear I'm and who are you?". "Me my name is Felicia and as for wear you are some old temple I guess…may I ask who you are"

The corps looks at Felicia then back at the ground. "My name is…

**And I stop there…sorry if it's short or poorly written, but have other things to do then just this. Can anyone guess the name of the cursed soul?**

**Review Plez**


	2. Chapter 2: Purpose

**Sorry for not updating earlier people. I'm trying to find a nice paying job so I can get the hell away from my grandparents and get this nice apartment I've been looking at. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers or Soul Reaver**

"Talking_"_

'Thinking'

"My name is Raziel" the blue creature said. Raziel try's to stand up only to collapse back on to the floor. 'My body…it feels like theirs no life in it'

Raziel lifts his face off the ground drawing his attention to the blade that held him down.

XIII-Flashback-IIIX

Moebius' corpse suddenly comes alive again. Kain turns as he sees Moebius rising behind him. "Kain…" Kain brings up the Reaver and impales Moebius through the chest once again.

"Do you so enjoy death Moebius?" Moebius with satisfaction in his voice "Yes…" Then Moebius transforms, and Kain sees that it's Raziel impaled on the blade. "Raziel…No" Kain tries to pull away, but Raziel takes hold of Kain's arm. " Yes…this is how…"

"No Raziel" Raziel pulls himself farther onto the blade. "Kain The Soul Reaver… pure of all corruption… this is what it is for. This is what I am for…The two become one… both Soul Reavers.. together… and the Scion of Balance is healed. And I…am not your enemy…not your destroyer… I am, as before, your right hand…Your sword" Kain resists less. "No, Raziel…this can't be the way..."

"And now you will see… the true enemy" Raziel fades as his soul is consumed completely, passing into what is now, finally, the Soul Reaver. "…Raziel…" 

XIII-Flashback End-IIIX

'I can't remember anything after that, did Kain defeat the elder god?'…

"HAY" Raziel draws his attention away from the blade and to the cat girl next to him.

"Do you need any help?"

Raziel just closes his eyes. "I don't think I can be helpt…I had one purpose and for some unexplainable reason it has ended…". "I know nothing of this time or world, or the people, what may be good or evil…or how to live. Felicia feels pity for the Raziel. He has grate strength but knows nothing of the world he is now in. It's like a fly that just had its wings torn, it gives up on life with out trying to use its legs. Felicia grabs Raziel's arm and puts it over her shoulder and then grabs him by the waste. "What are you doing?" Raziel asks. "You shouldn't give up on something just because you don't know what the outcome may be" Felicia and Raziel head for the temple exit.

'I don't think I've ever met someone so optimistic. What is this human…is she even human?…what will my destiny be this time?…what should I do?'

**Done for now. I will update when I feel I have gotten a good amount of reviews…Till next time **


End file.
